The development of universal serial bus (USB) and other types of local connections has simplified and standardized the way data is transferred between a host system and a device. In some cases, these connections also provide a way of supplying power from the host system to the device. However, existing USB and local connection interfaces do not offer a way of allowing the device to supply power to the host system.